Behind Heaven
by AnimeAngelRiku
Summary: Just a small YamixYugi oneshot. Told on Yami's POV, Yami believes that holding Yugi's hand always takes him to the most wonderful place that could exist. Fluff, pure and only fluff.


(A/N: I know, I know. Bad Riku-chan should be working on her stories... but I was just doing some stupid research cuz I was bored and while doing so, this popped into my mind.

This is pure fluff, if you wanna see it that way. Nothing special, really, just something I thought was cute. Enjoy :D)

* * *

**Behind Heaven**

"Yami? Yami, where are you?"

"I'm here, Yugi, I'm here."

It's impossible for me to stay away from him. It's like he has this magnetic force that attracts me to him at the smallest moment we're apart.

"I can't see you, Yami, where are you?"

"I'm right here, beside you. I promised you I wouldn't leave, right?"

It hurts me to see him like this; so fragile, so unsafe… so painstaking.

Yugi's been with me for as long as I can remember. He was just a child when I found him; an unloved, hated, and abandoned child. I was 8 years old then, and he was 6.

My life had never been happy before that day. I have never known my real parents. They left me at the door of some stranger months after my birth. My adoptive parents named me and took care of me for some time until my mom died when I was 5 years old. My father became a drunken bastard and started to practice physical abuse onto me. Three years later, I got tired of it, and ran away. That day was when I met him.

_Praying the Lord my legs could still hold me was the only thing I could do as I ran through the cold streets in the middle of a winter day. How many times had I been hurt by him already? It was unbelievable to think that mom's death had turned him into what he was now._

_I kept running until, finally, my legs could give no more, and I fell onto the stone floor. The tears welling up my eyes wouldn't stay there, and made some company to my knees._

"_No, leave me alone!" I looked up at the nowhere-to-be-seen-end of the street. There was a kid, who looked younger than me but very alike, holding his head with his hands and yelling at no one in particular. "I haven't done anything!"_

"_H- Hey, are you okay?" It seemed that there was something wrong with him. He continued walking forward, but his balance was apparently not there. He trembled and almost fell; nonetheless, he never stopped walking._

"_Stop it!" he screamed. "Just leave me alone!" Was he having some kind of hallucination? Before I could even realize it, he had fallen in front of me, his body lying dully in the cold concrete. "Please, stop it!" He was even crying… what in the world was he imagining?_

"_It's okay," I told him, trying to soothe him. "There's nobody here but me," I said, caressing his hair with my hand like mom used to with me. "Nothing will hurt you." The boy looked up at me, his tears ceasing briefly._

"_D- Do you mean it?" he asked, his voice soft and almost a whisper._

"_Of course I do. I wouldn't lie to you." I put on a smile as if to tell him that he could trust me. He hesitated, but smiled back after few seconds. "What's your name?"_

"_Yugi," he spoke, clearer this time. "I- I'm 6 years old."_

"_My name's Yami, and I'm two years older," I said. "It's nice to meet you."_

There was no way I was taking him home. Instead, I carried him on my back and walked to the nearest building I could find: an abandoned orphanage. I cannot remember most of those next days, but we were in fact found by the ex-owner of the building, who took us both in thinking we were brothers. Even when I got him out of his error, explaining that I had found Yugi and I had run away from home, he still called us brothers.

After taking Yugi to a doctor, we found out that he had, and still suffers from, schizophrenia. That would mostly explain the way he was yelling at nothing the day I met him. Since the moment my mind understood the pain Yugi was through, I haven't been able to detach myself from him.

There was a time some years ago when he recurrently had nightmares that included me leaving him after I promised him I wouldn't. I always sleep on the floor, my arms and head resting at the edge of his bed, in case he has a nightmare. It still happens; not so recurrently, but it still does.

Yugi's having one right now, and even if I know he's asleep, I call to him, making him realize I'm by his side.

"You… You're right here, aren't you?" he asks, his voice as a whisper as ever.

"Yes, Yugi, I am," I answer, holding his hand in both of mine. He struggles, like he's feeling pain. "I won't leave you, just like I promised." His body stops moving, and his eyelids rise slowly, blinking twice or thrice before looking at me.

"You didn't break your promise," he murmurs, squeezing tightly my hands with his own I'm holding.

"Of course not," I whisper back, kissing his forehead. "You'll never see me walking away from you, Yugi." He smiles kindly and softly places a kiss on my lips.

"I'm so glad I met you, Yami." I return his smile, bringing his hand up to my cheek, feeling his skin warming up my cold one.

I don't care if he'll have nightmares for the rest of his life. As long as I'm here for him and he realizes it, nothing else matters to me.

I've had this feeling of being next to an angel whenever I hold him, although it's just his hand I hold sometimes. Our "rescuer" told me that I might feel I'm in Heaven, but I leave that thought aside. I don't feel like I belong in such a wonderful place. Instead of that, I believe that God sent an angel to me when I most needed him.

That angel's name is Yugi, and when I hold his hand, it's almost as if he took me to the most beautiful and wonderful place I could ever think of: behind Heaven itself.

**Owari**


End file.
